<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How I've Missed You by ShenanigansEnsue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785396">How I've Missed You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue'>ShenanigansEnsue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki x Sigyn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Reunited and It Feels So Good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of Avengers: Infinity War, Sigyn is killed in the snap. Loki spends the next five years trying to get her back. What happens when he finally sees her again?</p>
<p>Prompt: "I almost lost you" kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki x Sigyn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How I've Missed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is just a drabble for what I have planned for Avengers: Endgame.  I'll post more when I actually write the damn thing. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki gritted his teeth as he let his anger fuel every strike as wave after wave of Thanos’ monsters came toward him. </p>
<p>This wasn’t his type of fight.  Strategy and trickery were his game, but there was no time for that. It was brute force or nothing if he wished to survive.  He had to survive. There was a reason to now.</p>
<p>His focus closed in on another group Chitauri coming right towards him.  He took a breath, grounding himself for the coming attack.</p>
<p>It never came.</p>
<p>A brush of air past his ear, and all were fallen; a golden arrow protruding from each chest.</p>
<p>Loki spun around, his heart coming to a quick and sudden halt.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigyn.</em>
</p>
<p>She lowered her bow, her blue eyes narrowed with a warrior’s focus. Her golden armor was dimmed under wear and dirt.  Her hair was disheveled even in its tight braid and her brow shone with sweat.  None of it mattered.  It was his Sigyn, alive and breathing right in front of him.</p>
<p>His legs carried him toward her, not waiting for his mind to catch up.</p>
<p>“Loki?” she asked, her brow furrowed in sudden concern.</p>
<p>He kept on, unsure whether to laugh or cry.  She was worried about him? After everything, she asked about <em>him</em>?</p>
<p>In a moment, he had her in his arms.  The relief he felt was instantaneous.  He wasn’t imagining things.  She was too solid, too real to be an illusion.</p>
<p>Her arms wrapped around him, her fingers curling into the base of his neck.</p>
<p>He could have died right then and he wouldn’t have been happier.</p>
<p>“I take it you missed me,” she said, lightly.</p>
<p>This time he did laugh.  Pulling away, allowed himself a moment to just look at her. If he had his way, he would just keep looking at her for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>“Missed you...?” Loki whispered, shaking his head. “My love, you don’t know the half of it.”</p>
<p>She opened her mouth as if to speak, but his was faster, silencing them both with a kiss.</p>
<p>He sunk into the softness of her lips, willing himself to drown in them. How did he survive so long without kissing her? It was a testament either to his endurance or insanity; he honestly couldn’t tell which.</p>
<p>The ground shaking beneath their feet was the only reason he pulled away.</p>
<p>Blinking out of his daze, the battlefield finally came back into focus, specifically the band of Chitauri coming toward them.</p>
<p>Instinctively, Loki moved Sigyn behind him, preparing himself for a fight.</p>
<p>Sigyn in turn pressed her back against his.  Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted her sword drawn and ready for battle.</p>
<p>“I expect us to finish this conversation later,” she said.</p>
<p>A small smile tugged at the corner of his lip.  “Trust me darling, by the time I get you alone, I won’t be in the mood to talk.”</p>
<p>“That would be a first.”</p>
<p>The smile widened.  His wife was back and damn the world if he wasn’t going to make sure she stayed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>